Perfect Nightfall V1
by Roxas16
Summary: This is my first story...if you dont like it then feel free to tell me all you have to offer about the flaws. If you do like it then just tell me and I'll happily submit V.2...peace.


1Perfect Nightfall: The Fall of Mankind

It was an oddly cold night in the middle of fall, a young guy walked down the street with his hands in his coat pockets. He wore a long black coat, with a blue and yellow button-up underneath it, his pants were of beige and his black hair overrun the coat-collar. "Damn, its so cold tonight.", he thought to himself as he made his way to the nearby restaurant that he grew up around. Before stepping into the door he looked back at the city he grew up in. "Racoon City, my home...I guess this makes me a wannabe runaway".

He entered the store and was greeted by Paul, the shop owner, who had taken the liberty of punching him in the stomach in a friendly tradition. "Kevin...where you been"? Looking into Paul's light brown eyes, Kevin replied "I've been busy, man. You do know that I'm a hero right, and a hero is always busy". Paul smiled and said "Whatever you say...Superman". Paul put on his coat and walked towards the door, Kevin stopped him saying, "Where you going"? Paul replied with a sincere yet startlingly straight-forward answer. "I'm giving up the shop, and before you ask why, let's just say Umbrella doesn't like me that much, let's just leave it at that".

And he was gone, "What the hell was that about, I wonder what would make a hard-ass like Paul just give up his life's dream without question?", Kevin thought. "Oh well, if that's how things are then that's how they'll be." He sat down at a nearby table and called for a waiter, the waiter's name tag read Chris Chambers. Just as the waiter was coming to serve him, a man stumbled in.

He wore a white wife-beater that seemed to have a lot of kool-aid stains on it. Though at first glance Kevin thought nothing of the red-liquid, he soon realized it was blood. "What the hell is up with this guy?" he thought. The waiter walked over to help the man, who had his head down, with his hair over his face. The waiter approached slowly, asking if the man needed any help. The man slowly lifted his head, exposing crimson red blood all over his chest, the shadows were cast off and wounds that should be fatal were revealed. People gasped in horror, and some even backed away. Kevin stayed seated, the man lifted his head and looked straight into the waiter, Chris' eyes. Chris' eyes widened as he saw that the man's eyes were white, like they had no soul. "What the fuck..." said Chris.

Suddenly the man seized him by the shoulders and took a deep bite into his neck. "Agghhhhhhhhh!Get him off!" Chris screamed as he fell to the floor, the blood from his neck spilling on his shirt. Chris' vision faded in and out as he watched the people that were watching ran out of the back door, followed by their screams. For a second, everything seemed to slow down as Chris lay there dying, watching this man eat him alive. He had no hope, "this is the end, the wounds are too deep, how the fuck did I let this shit happen to me?", Chris thought. The adrenaline still getting to him, everything was still slow-mo he looked off to the side to see Kevin running to help him just as his vision faded into a nothingness of black.

Kevin ran over to help but another waiter got there first, he seized the man by the shoulders and yanked him off of Chris. Chris' vision and feeling returned to him just long enough to feel the flesh from his neck ripped away from him, say "Fucking bastard...", and feel the warmness of his own blood invading his lungs.

"Holy shit, man...you okay!" the waiter yelled, before being bitten on the leg by the man, blood oozed through the waiter's pant leg and down his shoe. He screamed and kicked the man in the face until he let go. The bartender fell to the floor, too weak to defend himself from the man who crawled towards him. Kevin ran behind the bar, the waiter braced himself for death as the man went in for the kill. The waiter closed his eyes...there was the sound of a thump, a squish, and a body falling lifelessly to the floor.

Then Kevin's voice was heard..."Are you okay?" The waiter opened his eyes and saw Kevin's face, smiling. "Can you stand?" The waiter stood slowly and halfway through his ascending travel, noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Kevin and the waiter looked towards the spot that Chris used to lay, but it was empty besides a pool of blood. They heard a moan and turned to face it, Chris was standing there...staring at Kevin through soulless white eyes. "Oh...shit...", Kevin said before Chris lunged at him. Kevin dodged it, Chris seemed dumbstruck as he looked around for Kevin. "This is some George Romero type shit right here." Kevin said, Chris heard that and turned around, darting for Kevin who was caught off guard, not expecting Chris to move so fast.

Kevin lost his balance and was forced to the ground, the only thing between him and gruesome death was this baseball bat he used to crack open the head of that other guy. The waiter ran off somewhere, Kevin saw him run and yelled after him "You bastard! Get back here!". By himself, Kevin fought with all the strength he had left but could not get Chris off of him. Kevin was struggling to keep Chris at bay, but he'd done too much already and was tired out. His grip on the bat loosened and his arms began to weaken.

"No...not like this...I haven't even gotten laid yet. Damn it! Noooooo!" Kevin yelled out as Chris got closer, so close that he could feel the warmth of his blood and the cold of his death. Chris was so close now, his eyes widened to show the whiteness of them to their fullest extent. Kevin closed his eyes and prepared to die...a very loud noise rang out, so loud that it made Kevin's ears ring. He felt something warm and wet hit his face. And all was silent.

Fin


End file.
